


On the train

by phantasieslide



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, Tumblr: phandomficfests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-05-15 10:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14788811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantasieslide/pseuds/phantasieslide
Summary: Dan almost missed his station, but a man woke him up.





	On the train

**Author's Note:**

> This one is written for [phandomficfests](https://phandomficfests.tumblr.com/) napping flash fic fest

“Hey mate, wake up“, Dans eyes fluttered open. A blurry picture appeared in front of him. What had happened? A man with a raven black hair and ocean blue eyes looked him directly in his eyes. A bright smile appeared on his face. Dan felt comfortable, despite this strange situation. He remembered after a second of confusion. He had fallen asleep. He suddenly was very awake and pressed his palms to the armrest to lift himself up and look outside. Was it too late? Did he miss his station?

“It’s ok, London is the next station. You are heading to London, aren’t you?” The man looked concerned now. He knit his eyebrows worriedly.

“Y…yeah”, Dan harrumphed “How…how’d you know? Ehm…Thanks I guess” Dan started shifting in his seat and calmed down. He arranged his hair and felt a wet patch besides his mouth. Had he been drooling while sleeping? How embarrassing.

The black haired man blushed “I’m sorry, I couldn’t overhear your call earlier. You spoke about meeting someone in London today”

“That’s..” Dan had problems finding the right words. He was already making it awkward. What was it with that man? He was so precious and his genuine smile left Dan speechless. “Thank you very much! Ehm…I’m Dan by the way”

“Hi Dan, I’m Phil” The man grinned brightly and offered his hand. Dan shook it. Phils hands were soft, elegant and welcoming.

“You can release now” Phil laughed. Dan went bright pink. He hadn’t notice he was still holding Phils hand. He let go and looked away embarrassedly.

“You should grab your bag now” Phil reminded. Dan was abruptly aware of the train slowing down. His knees were weak when he lifted himself up. An uncomfortable tight feeling in his stomach started to build. He grabbed his bag and reached out for the doors. Halfway there he turned around and raised his hand to say goodbye but Phil was already gone. Dans face dropped and his heart felt heavy all of a sudden.

Phil had not been sure, if he should wake up that guy – his name was Dan he had said. He looked so peaceful while sleeping. One hair strand had escaped that neatly placed fringe, covering his eyes. Phil loved how relatable he had been looking. Without that mask people put on their face, while being in public. Everybody was so fake but this boy had appeared differently - real.

“Why are you so quiet today, Dan?” the girl sat opposite of him asked fretfully, tossing her Starbucks.

“It’s nothing”, Dan mumbled. Maybe he could find Phil on Facebook? But he knew nothing about him. This game was lost before it had started.

Dan took off his pants and shirt and placed them on a chair next to her bed. When he tried to pull his pyjamas out of the bag he came to halt. A piece of paper had slipped out and slid to the ground. He opened it

Phil Lester – 0150278453785437

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr [@phantasieslide](https://phantasieslide.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you for reading. Feedback is highly appreciated


End file.
